Amazing Fairly Odd Parents
by dpphan333
Summary: .AU-retelling of series. Timmy Turner is your average twelve-year-old boy. Will this change when he gets Fairy Godparents? Probably not! Timmy/Tootie, CxW, one-sided *Tim*/Trix and Tx*Veronica* Set in the same universe as Amazing Danny Phantom. HIATUS


_Disclaimer: I don't own Dann—OMG, I almost put 'Danny Phantom'! (bursts out laughing; stops after a few minutes; wipes some tears of laughter away) Man...anyway, I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, another awesome show, which is also ironically created by Butch Hartman, the awesome man who is the creator of both DP and FOP...but why am I telling you this? If you're reading this, you probably know that, already! _

_**Some important information in the notes at the end of this chapter.**_

_**Amazing Fairly Odd Parents**_

**Prologue: Godparents...**_**Fairy**_** Godparents...**

It was another average, ordinary day in Dimmsdale, and average, ordinary city in the average, ordinary United States of America. Just...average. I mean, nothing ever exciting happens...ever. At all.

Well, except now. I mean, if nothing exciting happens, we have no story, right? Right!

...Right...onto the story!

Meet Timmy Turner, your ordinary twelve-year-old who no-one understands. (Ordinary except for those buck teeth of his, at least. Ha-ha, beaver face!) Timmy has brown hair, dark blue eyes, a pink hat, pink shirt, and blue jeans. Why a pink hat and shirt? Well, his parents thought they were going to have a girl instead of a boy...yeah, I feel sorry for him, too.

Anyway, Timmy faces the same things most kids do; namely school, parents, evil babysitters, girls...well, except maybe the 'evil babysitter' part. Most twelve year olds wouldn't have a babysitter 'sitting them while their parents were out, but, well...Timmy's parents were...a bit overprotective at times.

At the moment, 'we' see Timmy walking down the sidewalk, a bemused look on his face. Not that we should blame the poor guy. Poor Timmy had missed the bus and now had to walk to school. At least it was sunny out, right? There's a good thing!...Oh, wait, never mind. It began to rain on Timmy Turner's parade (...metaphorically and in reality, too).

Timmy sighed, "Aw, man..." He started running, but tripped and fell on the sidewalk.

A goth-looking boy named Francis rode by on a scooter, splashing water from a puddle onto the pink-hat-wearing boy. Francis was your common bully that went to Timmy's school, Dimmsdale Academy. Francis pointed and laughed at Timmy before scooter...ing of.

Timmy sighed, pulled himself up, and walked grimly up the sidewalk into Dimmsdale Academy. He muttered, "Well, time for another day of therapy-inducing-forced learning and being bullied. At least I have my friends." He entered the school and quickly walked to his locker, which was in between his two best friends' lockers.

Timmy Turner's two best—and only—friends were Chester and A.J. Chester was a blonde-haired, green eyed boy with braces that was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. A.J was an African American boy who was strangely bald with black eyes, wearing a white and green striped shirt and black jeans. Chester was a very poor boy who wasn't the brightest bulb (though smarter then Timmy's dad...), while A.J was a super genius-in-secret. The only reason A.J kept this a secret was the fact he wanted to keep a 'low profile'. Whatever that meant.

"Hey, Timmy." Chester grinned his brave-filled grin.

"What's up, man?" A.J asked, seeing Timmy's less-then-amused frown.

"My parents!" Timmy frowned. "They're going out again, leaving _me_ with Vicky!" A plant nearby died once the pink-hat-wearing boy said 'Vicky' while everyone in the area—including Timmy—shivered.

Chester sympathetically put a hand on Timmy's shoulder, "Wow, tough."

Timmy looked hopeful, "So…you guys will come over and endure the torture with me?"

His friends burst out laughing. Chester snickered, "Good one, Timmy." He and A.J walked off. Timmy groaned.

'_Well, it could be worse,' _he reminded himself. Which was true, actually. He winced, half-expecting things to actually get worse, but they didn't. _'Huh, things are looking up already.' _Timmy smiled to himself and continued walking to first class.

Mr. Crocker, a grey-skinned man with dark hair and beady black eyes, was Timmy's science teacher…and his math and history teacher at the same time. Mr. Crocker was a very smart man, but he was despised by the students for his F-giving habits.

"_He has an 'F' fetish," smirked Chester once when he thought Crocker wasn't around…but the teacher was around, and the poor blonde boy got detentions for a month._

"Hello, class." Mr. Crocker said to the class. "Today is a very special day. Do you know why?"

A student raised his hand and answered, "Um… 'cause you're giving us a pop quiz!"

Mr. Crocker sneered, "WRONG!—Wait…that's right! How did you know?" He was surprised, to say the least.

"…The board says there was a pop quiz today." Timmy pointed out, raising a hand.

Mr. Crocker spun around to see, in fact, he had written on the board that there was a test today. He smirked, "Well, that's surprising…perhaps I forgot because of"—he suddenly began screaming while freaking out and doing various random movements through the air—"_FAIRY GOD PARENTS_!"

A.J sighed, _'We just had to get the crazy teacher for science, math, _and_ history?'_

"Anyway," Crocker stood up from falling on the floor, "let's begin the quiz! I probably should tell you what it's about so you can have a minute to study…BUT I WONT!" He laughed maniacally, handing out papers.

Timmy sighed, _'So much for things looking up! Oh, well…'_

When Timmy got home, he was surprised to find his parents had left already. A note on the table said the following:

**Dear Timmy,**

**Me and your mother have left early. Your babysitter, Vicky—hey, did that flower just die?—should be there to, um, sit you or whatever. Have fun! Love you!**

**Love,**

**Your Parents**

Timmy sighed. _'Of course…'_ Luckily, Vicky wasn't arriving for another half-hour, so he quickly went upstairs in his room. _'Maybe I can hide somewhere? Nah, last time I did that, she found me and almost ripped me to shreds!' _He shuddered at the memory.

Timmy entered his room, which had not much except a bed, a side-table, a computer, a closet, and a dresser. He jumped onto the bed and sighed, laying down on it. He looked sadly up at the roof. Timmy mumbled, "I wish I wasn't so lonely…" He had friends, and his parents, but even then, he had no-one else…no one that cared about him in the way he wished his parents did. Timmy knew his parents loved him, but they were always too busy to show it.

He was miserable…

"Now, before we can send you to your first Fairy Godchild, we must ask if you are ok with this." A small man said. Well, he was a male of something not entirely human—actually, not even slightly human, though fairies did look like human children somewhat. They were short creatures, with wings, crowns, and—if they passed the Fairy Academy training—wands. This particular fairy had dark blue hair and yellow eyes.

A fairy with messy green hair and green eyes of the same dark shade as his hair, grinned, "Of course we are! This'll be great!" He was Cosmo, a young fairy at the age of 2353 years old (which was, when compares to humans ages, not even a few days old). He was wearing a white shirt, black pants, and a black tie.

On the right of Cosmo was his wife, Wanda, a pink-haired, pink-eyed, 2273 year old fairy who wore a yellow shirt and black pants. She smiled and nodded in agreement. Both she, Cosmo, and the other fairy were hovering over their seats. They were able to touch the ground, but preferred not to.

The fairy being the desk smiled, "Great! Now, remember, you two are going to be the first Fairy Godparents to a child in over ten thousand years!"

"Wow, that's older then…um…uh…err…" Cosmo blinked in confusion.

"Me and Cosmo's ages put together." Wanda finished, frowning. "That was a long time ago…"

The blue-haired fairy, who, by the way, was named Tom, sighed, "Yes, it was…I myself barely remember those days, being twelve thousand years old…oh, well."

Wanda then asked, "Do you know who our godchild is going to be?"

Cosmo grinned, "Ooo, is it a boy or a girl? I want a boy! Boy, boy, boy, boy, boy…!" Wanda rolled her eyes, but smiled affectionately.

Tom chuckled, "Yes, he is a boy." Cosmo cheered. "His name…is Timmy Turner."

"Never heard of 'im." Cosmo blanked. "Is he famous?"

"No, Cosmo, a famous boy probably wouldn't need a fairy." Wanda corrected.

"If he was a lonely famous kid, he would!" Cosmo argued with a grin.

Wanda blinked, "Wow, you're right…" A notebook appeared out of thin air, as did a pen, both at the same time with a 'pop' sound. She wrote down, **Cosmo got something correct once so far today. So far he has broken his record. **The notebook and pencil vanished with a 'pop'.

Tom added, "We were going to send you to one Daniel Fenton after he got his ghostly abilities, but he warmed up to them already. That, and magic doesn't work that well on ghosts." He shrugged. "Anyway…Timmy is in dire need of Godparents. Trust me, if we could only one kid fairies, it would be him...though, seeing as how we have to give fairies to _someone_, we chose _you_!"

"…Why us, again?" Cosmo asked, confused.

"You're young, capable fairies." Tom paused. "Well, Cosmo's young, at least."

Wanda smiled, "I'll keep him in line, sir."

Tom chuckled, "Good…you don't want Jorgen stepping in, trust me!"

Cosmo and Wanda both shuddered at the mention of the Fairy General. Cosmo suddenly asked, "Oh, oh! Can we see our Godchild yet!?"

"Of course! You've leaving immediately, after all!" Tom smiled, "Good luck!"

"Thanks," Wanda replied. Her husband was doing cartwheels through the air in happiness.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee—argh!" Cosmo somehow tripped in mid-air, hitting the ground. "Ouch!"

Wanda rolled her eyes. She'd worry for Cosmo more if fairies weren't all notoriously fast healers…thank heavens. If Cosmo didn't have fairy-healing factor, he'd probably be dead by now. Not that you couldn't kill a fairy, but it would have to be something very powerful…

"Come on, hon'." Wanda pulled Cosmo up as the green-eyed fairy's face healed instantly with a 'popping' sound. "Let's go."

"Ok!" Cosmo beamed at his pink-eyed wife, who blushed a little at his close proximity. They had only been married a few years, which, once again, when compared with humans, was only a few minutes when it came to a fairies long life. Wanda smiled at him back and lifted her wand, a black stick with a yellow star on the end. Cosmo held up one exactly the same. They waved their wands, which glowed. And…

**POOF!**

Timmy was playing a video game on his computer when—**POOF!**—he was startled by the noise behind him. Pausing the game at mach speed, he spun the chair around and jumped out of it, striking a pose. "Hi…yah?" He stared wide eyed at Cosmo and Wanda.

Cosmo spoke, "Hi, I'm Cosmo!"

"And I'm Wanda!" Wanda added.

"And we're…" they both said, "your _Fairy Godparents_!" With a 'pop', the words 'Fairy Godparents' appeared behind them in purple letters, along with spotlights that highlighted the words in all their glory. After a moment of this, they 'popped' away. Cosmo and Wanda held their dramatic poses.

"…Didn't see that one coming." Timmy admitted.

Notes

- **Did you know? **– You know those page break things (you know...the lines that separate different scenes, or, in the case of larger lines, the beginning and end of the chapter)? Those lines are the same size in this story as they are in my other one—which is set in the very same universe this one is—_**Amazing Danny Phantom**_. If you go to my profile, you'll find more info...

- Also, my narration can be a bit...random at times. This 'fic will be more humorous then my other ones.

- In normal continuity, Timmy is ten. Here, he's twelve. Because I can. Take that.

- Just like in the show, we don't learn Timmy's parents' names. Actually, I might reveal them in the future, but for now, I'll keep that part in just to stay a bit more similar to the show.

-Speaking of the fact that this is set in the same universe as my other story _**ADP**_, the universes' main characters will make cameos in each others stories, though there won't be a full-out crossover…for a while, at least…hehhehheh…actually, Danny was mentioned right out earlier. His existence and secret is known to all fairies, especially since they almost gave him fairies since he was so depressed about his powers. However, Danny warmed up to them (by the chapter **1: Ghost Powers for the Clueless**), so they decided not to give him Fairy Godparents. And no, ghosts don't count as magical creatures, so he _could_ have gotten fairies.


End file.
